


Summer House [Podfic]

by InkSound (BearHatter)



Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearHatter/pseuds/InkSound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among the citizens of Eureka, Rodney McKay has a completely different sort of reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer House [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882392) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 




End file.
